


Speak to me

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: "Even if Vinsu wasn’t there anymore, it didn’t matter."(Song is Speak To Me by Imagine Dragons)





	Speak to me

**Author's Note:**

> I return with more dodgy headcanons  
> Also went through and returned all italicized text to its original state, as annoying as it was, so that you can better separate lyrics from story.

_Sixteen colors;_

He put the knife down.

_I’m so lonely,_

Vinsu wouldn’t have liked what he’d just done.

_Let’s let the whispers die._

Even if Vinsu wasn’t there anymore, it didn’t matter. He had been possibly the one thing holding him back from saying ‘fuck it, getting up day after day is too hard.’

And now here he was.

 _‘Cause everybody sees things differently_ ;

Bleeding out on the floor with the distinct feeling that this had happened far more times than he remembered.

_(Exciting news at discount price)_

The watch was still ticking; room spinning but staying still.

_And everybody says things rationally_

It was his fault Vinsu died. Who else could it have been? He was the one who had let go, in the end.

_(A million opportunities)_

...however, he had the feeling suddenly, of something pulling him away from the edge, willing him to get up, take care of it before he passed out.

_So open up your heart, open up your mind,_

So he did, pushing the pain back down, deep, deep inside him, going as quickly as he could.

_Speak, speak, speak, speak to me,_

Wrapping the bandages around his wrists turned out to be quite the difficult task, his hands getting more shaky with each passing minute.

_Let it go_

Once he was sure he was safe, he let the infestation back into his mind, firmly telling it to not interfere with the healing process.

**Author's Note:**

> Speak to me is by the original imagine dragons, go give it a listen! (I really like it)  
> It also doesn’t really fit the theme but it was stuck in my head at work and I wanted to write.  
> And yes, I have been writing but it’s not really anything... good. Case in point: entirety of the above work.  
> Also I will have you know that I have done NO research whatsoever beyond the small bit for my nano2018 project, so this is extremely unrealistic beyond the space ninjas thing.


End file.
